Orphaned
by PTjones
Summary: Bella's been living the hard life, being orphaned, and living out on the streets doing what ever she can to get by and help her little sister at the same time is starting to finally take it's toll on her. Full summary inside. Title has no real meaning.


**Summery: **Bella's been living the hard life, being orphaned, and living out on the streets doing what ever she can to get by and help her little sister at the same time is starting to finally take it's toll on her. what happens when she meets someone that not only will love her for who she is, but also take some of the weight off her shoulders. What happens when this person is Alice Cullen, can she suceed and showing bella that it's okay to love herself and be loved.

**A/N: **I don't have a Beta reader so any mistakes are my own, sadly**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters other than the ones I make!

**Warnings: **This is a FUTA story so if you don't like that kind of thing i suggest that you don't read this story.

**Started: **March 11, 2012

* * *

><p>Bella ran frantically down the alley way fear and worry quickly setting in. She was completely blind by the darkness that not even the moon seemed to shin light down into. Adrenaline coursed through her veins giving her the energy and strength to pump her legs fast. Coming to a stop at a a dead end she looked for any other way out.<p>

Her chest heaved with labored breath. Suddenly her head snapped to the right, another alley way. It was well hidden if you where coming straight down the alley way, but now that she stood right in front of it, it was as obvious as a red tree among green. Quickly she ran down that alley way only.

Bella's brown hair was sweaty and sticking uncomfortably to her forehead. Her athletic body was sore every where, and the black zip up hoodie was drenched in sweat as well. She felt completely lost even though she had her escape route mapped out in brain from the countless times she had used it. Her hands pulled up her baggy pants, that were sagging off her hips, with no belt to hold them up she had quickly become accustom to pulling them up. It wasn't until she heard the sound of loud foot falls that she remembered exactly why she was running. Fixing her hood she continued to run, taking the next left turn the labyrinth of alleys gave her. It was after many turns and even the climbing of ladders that she heard the pursuing echos of footfalls come to a stop.

Bella tried to steady her breathing as she hid behind a large dumpster, the foul stench burned her nose and made her want to vomit but, she forced the feeling down. Her fingers made random designs on the leather wallet in her hands. She heard the person following her give a swear and kick a trash kick before turning around and leaving the way he came.

Finally with her breathing back to normal Bella opened the wallet with shaky hands. Her eyes widen as she noticed that she had hit the jackpot. Two twenties, three one hundreds, and a few ones were stacked nicely in the wallet. Her eyes only briefly looked down at the drivers licenses ID and her brain took a snap shoot of the man.

His golden locks of shaggy hair, brown eyes, and smiling face will forever be locked up in her brain until called for. Inspecting the other cards in the wallet she found a doctors ID card, a few credit cards and a library card. Bella left those alone, but took the money out and stuffed it into her pocket.

Bella stood and stepped from behind her hiding place. She checked both ways before continuing down the alley she was in, at the end she saw the bright lights of a bar and a motel. Taking a few deep breaths she casually walked into the motel. She nodded to the female at the front desk and made her way to the stairs.

Cracks littered the walls, and it was easy to tell that the walls needed a fresh coat of new paint. The ceiling rumbled every now and then from someone jumping or running on the floor above. The stair way wasn't in any better shape though the concrete floor was more admirable to look at then the stained carpet in the hallways.

Bella went up to flights of stairs until she reached the third floor. Opening the metal door she let it slam close uncaring of who it woke. She stalked down the hallway, pulling down her hood she fixed her hair, and anything else that was out of place. Finally she stopped at a door the knob was crooked awkwardly but nonetheless still worked and the numbers 325 were missing but the imprint they had left was still there. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a key, stabbing it into the key hole on the knob she fought to get the door unlocked and open. Finally when the door gave into her will and the locked opened giving her passage into the room she pushed the door open just enough that she could slide soundlessly into the dark room.

Shutting the door quietly she walked further into the room. It was mostly empty except for a old tv that had some channels (most educationally), a desk that had a phone and a old laptop that only allowed you to play the already installed games, then one bed and a dresser beside it that had a lamp and clock on it. A full bathroom was connected to the room and greeted you as soon as you walled into the room on the right.

Bella shrugged off the black hoodie and left it fall in a heap on the floor next to two duffel bags full of clothing. She now only wore a grey wife beater shirt that showed off her muscular arms. Crouching she searched through one if the duffel bags and pulled out a pair of shorts.

Pulling out the wallet and money she sat them down on the dresser and then walked silently into the bathroom. Pulling off the baggy pants she winced slightly as her panties scrapped oddly against her added antonym. She dreaded the thing and personally she would rather have it surgically removed, if she had the money. But since she didn't she deal-ed with it, but she couldn't lie. Her underwear was uncomfortable and made her hate their situation even more. She had enough money to buy the appropriate wear, but that money was to keep them living in this crappy motel room, and she couldn't do that to Angel.

Pulling on the shorts she exited the bathroom and walked to the bed. Even in the dark room lit only by the light streaming from under the door she could see the female sleeping. Blond hair laded out like a fan on the pillow as the shorter female slept peacefully unknowing of Bella's arrival back.

Climbing into bed behind Angel, Bella wrapped her arm around the blond's slim waist, and let her own head fall down onto the pillow. She couldn't help but smile as small slender finger gripped her bigger hand and pulled her closer. Letting her eyes slip close Bella could only hope that Angel wouldn't question the new amount of money they had.

* * *

><p>Light flowed into the room through the window. Bella's eyes fluttered open as the new warmth covered her body. The sound of running water, and freshly brewed coffee was enough for her to sit up on her bed. Whipping eye crest from her eyes, and stretching Bella stood from her bed and followed the scent of the coffee. Taking one if the coffee cups from beside the working machine, Bella poured herself half a cup of the freshly brewed coffee. Taking a sip Bella smiled, she often-ed drank black coffee in the morning. The coffee helped wake her from her sleepy state, and half way through her second cup she hears the shower cut off. No doubt there would be no hot water for her, but she wouldn't tell Angel.<p>

Taking a seat on the corner of the bed, Bella waited patiently for Angel to leave the bathroom so she could take her own. Minutes later Angel walked out, standing at 5'6 her slim body was dressed in tight jeans, a graphic tee-shirt that was slight to big for her, and a pair of checker styled converses.

"Morning." Angel whispered, her voice sounded like a nicely played piano.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Bella asked standing and walking over to her duffel bag and pulling out a pair of pants, shirts, her shoes.

"Fine I guess." Angel murmured, as dead as Bella had been until she had gotten her coffee.

Bella snickered but quickly disguised it as a cough. Angel gave her a glare that could match the devils, ironic really. She huffed and walked the short distance to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of coffee, unlike Bella though she added in cream.

Bella looked Angel over once more before walking into the bathroom. Turning the water on she undressed and stepped under the water. It was cold as she had predicted, but she could careless. Angel needed the relaxing hot water more than she did.

Bella stood under the spray of cold water letting it just run down her body as her mind wondered. They were short a few bucks but they had enough money that could last them another three weeks or so. She would need to go out again tonight, find another target and hope she was as lucky as last night. A choked sob escaped Bella, and she knew she had to let it out. As the tears fell freely down her face they mixed in with the water running down her body.

She knew that what she was doing was bad, but it was the only way they could make it. It had been only six years since Bella had ran away from the orphan and then it had been only half of that since she had met Angel and they had started traveling together. It had only been luck when they had stumbled upon a trash bag full of old clothing and even more luck that she had managed to find this motel.

She had taken up stealing just a few months back and really she couldn't lie, they were doing so much better since then. But she made sure Angel didn't know about it though, only sneaking off during the night when she knew the shorter girl was fully asleep. Not only would it break the shorter girl's heart but it would add more burdens on the girls shoulder, Angel didn't need to know if they were going to make it or not, she just needed to live life to the fullest, and have fun. Like a sixteen year old should.

Bella whipped the tears from her eyes and then finally took the bar of soap and a rag and started cleaning herself. Rising away the soap she cut the water off and then dried off. Once fully dressed she stepped out of the bathroom, a smile making it's way onto her face at seeing Angel on the laptop playing pinball.

Bella took a seat on the corner of the bed again, watching Angel play the old computer game.

"You got any ideas on what you would like to do today?" Bella asked. It's how they spent most of their days, sighting, and moving from city to city. They'd probably only stay in Fork's for another month or two.

Angel was afraid to ask knowing that the topic of education was something Bella usually had trouble talking about. She could understand but she had always wanted to go to a school. From the first day that she had met Bella she had known the taller girl was smart, smarter than her, and she envied that. She could only even dream of being smart like Bella, but she also knew that Bella's intelligence came with a price. She had been placed with the burden of dealing with the money, how long they could stay in one place, how long it would get to one place, and her past.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go look around at Fork's high school." Angel whispered. She didn't need to see Bella to know the taller girl had tensed up. They had pasted Fork's high school their first day in Washington, and since then the school had been flashing behind her eyes, and her heart always seemed to tug her in that direction.

An eerie silence filled the room, and Angel shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She hoped she hadn't angered Bella, she hated to see Bella angry as much as Bella hated to see her hurt.

"We don't have to go, I just wanted-" Angel tried to apologize.

"We can go check it out." Bella said, she hoped she wasn't making a mistake by saying yes. But it was time that she let Angel be around kids her own age, and maybe even learn something here and there. She had tried teaching her math the fist few years they were traveling together, and to say Bella failed as a teacher was an understatement.

Angel swiveled her chair around a bright smile on her face one that made her emerald eyes sparkle. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, Bella had said yes. She would learn how to do algebra, science, and even go to social studies! Ever since she could remember she had loved history, learning just about anything she could.

"Really... We can go check it out, get a tour and everything." Angel squealed.

Bella chuckled, a smile forming out of her firmly set lips. It always made her happy to see Angel... well happy. There was something about the blond's laugh, and sparkling eyes when she was happy that just made Bella want to have fun.

"Mmmmhhmm , we'll even-" Bella cut herself off there, she didn't want to get the blond's hopes up jut yet.

First check the place out, then we'll see if we can go there.

"When can we leave to go, I can't wait!" Angel flung herself out of her chair and into Bella's awaiting arms.

Bella wrapped her arms around Angel in a tight hug, as the green eyed girl's came to lock around her neck.

"We can leave when ever." Bella pulled out of the hug.

"Could we leave right now." Angel's large grin was enough to start making her cheeks hurt.

"Yea just let me grab my wallet and -" Bella didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before Angel was gone, skipping down the hallway.

Bella shook her head, standing she grabbed her wallet and money and jogged after the blond girl, who had started to sing. Her smile still in place the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this and if you think it's a good start, you know what they say, reviews make the world go round... wait isn't that happiness. Either way I don't care Bless yo face, and if you sneezed while reading this bless you!


End file.
